Cancer is one of the most prevalent health problems in the world today, affecting approximately one in five individuals in the United States. A variety of chemotherapeutic agents are routinely employed to combat cancer. Unfortunately, many of these drugs have some toxicity at the doses which are effective against tumors. In addition, chemotherapy resistance is a major cause of cancer treatment failure. Strategies for improving cancer treatment have been developed over the years, but there is still a need for effective therapies. Methods of enhancing the anti-tumor effects of chemotherapeutics would be useful for treating or reducing the advancement, severity or effects of neoplasia in subjects (e.g., humans).